Melinoe Kisin
Melinoe Kisin (b. 02 November 2012) is a PURE/HALF-BLOOD Brazillian witch. She is a fourth-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Class of 2031) and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. She has two biological parents, who are ghosts, and two adoptive parents, who ‘officially’ raised her ever since her parents died when she was 3. Profile Appearance At 1.4 metres tall, Melinoe is slightly shorter than the rest of her classmates at Hogwarts. Anyone who sets their eyes upon her would first be somewhat disconcerted by her *very* pale skin, giving her an almost sallow and pallid appearance, although she is very well cared for. She has thick, silky, glossy black hair that is generally kept straight, and trails down to just below her shoulders. Her eyes are a soft, mellow black as dull and sombre as the subdued colour she often chooses to wear - black. Perched upon her nose are circular, thin-rimmed glasses, and her fringe ends just above her eyes. Despite the fact that she hardly ever does so, those lucky enough to see her smile, however, would notice that this ostensibly deject appearance is transformed with a bright smile on her face. Her eyes suddenly have a previously unnoticed sparkle, her skin fills with colour, and her taut lips relax into a smooth arc. Personality Melinoe is a very closed off girl, preferring to keep to herself at all times. Despite a rocky exterior brought about by her tragic past, Melinoe can be a very sweet girl, provided her classmates and professors can withstand her generally harsh exterior. Although studious, she doesn’t necessarily excel at all subjects, often having to study especially hard to do well. This tempered dedication can be seen in all of her pursuits. Melinoe tends to dislike cheerful people, not out of envy, but out of disgust for those who choose to be constantly happy, even in the face of adversity. She believes her key emotions are just as important to the development of a person as happiness or joy. Story Early Life Melinoe Kisin was born to two loving parents in Brazil, ((whose backstories I will get around to making, I promise ;-;)), an Auror mother and a Magizoologist father who were stationed by the Brazillian Ministry of Magic to inspect and protect the nation’s revered and feared population of Couatls on an unplottable island. On Melinoe’s third birthday, however, the Kisin family hosted several unexpected and very much deleterious guests - a small band of dark wix who were conspiring to get their hands on couatl venom. An exhausting duel saw the pair incapacitate all the wix one by one, but also led to the unfortunate demise of Melinoe’s parents. Melinoe’s parents had, of course, made a great sacrifice - they had given up their lives to prevent the dark wix from gaining couatl venom and killing their daughter, but they arguably made an even greater one after that - they chose to remain in the mortal world as ghosts, spectres, to be with their daughter. The young toddler was quickly adopted by a pair of wix who were struggling to have their own children, joined by her ghost biological parents. Castelebruxo At the age of 11, Melinoe began her formal magical education at Castelobruxo, a school renowned for its expertise in magizoology and herbology as well as zoology and botany, its muggle counterparts. As such, Melinoe is adept at these subjects. Students might find that she isn’t as much of an expert at DADA - a subject that wasn’t taught at the school and instead integrated into other classes. Melinoe opted for all her electives in third year, naturally, and is also fluent in both Portuguese and Spanish in addition to English, owing to her place of residence. However, her school life was often noted as quite unexciting by Professors, who confided in her parents about how closed-off she was. She had chosen for 3 years to keep her tragic story hidden from her classmates, so when it leaked out thanks to a mishap, she was ostracised even further. In the hopes of making a change for the better, her family made a unanimous decision to shift to the next best wizarding school they knew - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Needless to say, Melinoe and her pet Augury (who will be apped for) were far from optimistic. Fourth Year WIP. Relationships Family WIP. Friends WIP. Professors WIP. Magic Wand Melinoe’s wand is made of Peach Palm wood with a Lonicera stem core. It is 7 inches long and its flexibility is classified as Stiff. Peach Palm - A generous, open, wand that is quick to bind to its first master, peach palm is said to be excellent for magic tied to life and the spiritual world, and less effective for directly physical or forceful magics. Whilst it enjoys a glowing reputation due to centuries of spiritual and religious significance and wands of peach palm are common in South America, it is important to note that the wand’s tendency to adapt to the will of its first master coupled with its ties to matters of the soul means that a sufficiently forceful bearer with an inclination towards the Dark may find that the wand suits them better than its reputation might expect. Lonicera Stem - The Lonicera was believed to be the manifestation of the spirit of The Madremonte, or spirit of the forest. The Madremonte is the protector of all plants, creatures, and life within the forest. Though in recent centuries Columbian Herbologists have come to understand that it is not Madremonte protecting these beings, but the Lonicera itself. This wand most often finds its match with practitioners of Herbology, Healing arts, Magizoology, and Shamans. This wand seeks a witch or wizard with a pure heart who is nurturing and protective. A wand made of Lonicera Stem produces powerful healing and protective magic, the caster may find that they are able to achieve very powerful shield charms with very little effort or personal skill. For a Lonicera Stem wand, its loyalty is not to the owner of the wand, but to any in need of protection or healing, therefore the wand easily transitions from wielder to wielder so long as there is work to do. It will refuse to unjustly harm any being and will avoid harming any being even in self-defence if possible. There is even one recorded instance where in a duel to the death, the wielder of a Lonicera and Purpleheart wand cast an all-consuming flame, but the wand cast a powerful protective shield, instead. The Lonicera wielder’s opponent cast the flames again at the shield, but the shield was too strong and the spell backfired, killing the opponent. Stiff - Four steps below Unyielding flexibility, a wand with this type of flexibility is hard to persuade - it shall take a while to familiarise itself with its new wielder. However, once its loyalty has been won, it shall never betray its companion. At the same time, it is quite stubborn when it comes to its willingness to change and adapt its ideals - a quality it shares with Melinoe. 7" - This wand’s length is somewhat shorter than many that leave Ollivanders’. Although it is generally agreed that this feature is irrelevant, Garrick Ollivander has reported some unique trends. One such trend suggest that shorter wands are for those who are lacking someone or something. Whether this applies to Melinoe or not remains to be seen. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Females Category:Blood Status Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2031